


got me feeling like a walking love song

by gayNE



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: And in love, Awkwardness, But so is Alex, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, Lewis is a Dumbass, M/M, Mutual Pining, Parties, Theyre both dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:27:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25200877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayNE/pseuds/gayNE
Summary: "   "You know," Alex says suddenly, tilting his head to the left and searching Lewis' face for something, "If you kissed me, I'd let you."Lewis' eyebrows shoot up and his fingers twitch, and before he can even think twice the shot glass is slipping out of his hand and crashing to the floor.   "
Relationships: Lewis Buchan/Alex Elmslie
Comments: 8
Kudos: 123





	got me feeling like a walking love song

**Author's Note:**

> lewis buchan if you're reading this dont put this in a video pls i dont want to get attacked thank you ily

Alex looks pretty.  
  
Intoxication makes his cheeks an alluring crimson and it reminds Lewis of roses. He fixes his hair as he listens to something Will is saying, a grin blossoming across his ivory face.  
  
Their eyes meet and Lewis' chest flutters for just a moment - it's almost embarrassing how quickly he feels himself smile.  
  
The corner of Alex's mouth twitches further upwards and he jumps as Will snaps in front of his face as if to knock him from some sort of trance.  
  
Lewis gnaws at the inside of lip - he needs a drink.  
  
He doesn't even read the name of the alcohol he picks up from Alex and George's kitchen counter, he just pours it into one of the stacked shot glasses. It tastes terrible but within minutes his head feels a tad more foggy. A tad less Alex-centered.  
  
Alex has been on his mind way more than he's willing to admit. Something about his blue-green eyes and infuriating yet endearing sarcasm made him fall hard. And fast.  
  
"You look lonely."  
  
Lewis jumps, clutching his chest and turning towards Alex, who's now leaning on the counter propped on his elbows.  
  
He looks amused, lips parted slightly and eyes crinkled at the corners.  
  
He looks pretty.  
  
"Nice party," Lewis muses, "Turnout is pretty decent for someone with no friends."  
  
Alex squints but his smile doesn't waver, "I've been watching you, ya'know."  
  
Lewis raises an eyebrow, "Creepy, but go on."  
  
Alex rolls his eyes briefly, "You look sorta lonely. Figured I'd come and keep you company."  
  
"Oh that's not necessary darling," Lewis chuckles, "Don't put any pity on poor old me."  
  
Alex is quiet for a moment, glancing down at his hands and spinning the ring on his middle finger, "Not pity, I came over here cause I wanted to."  
  
He moves so he's closer to Lewis and they look out at the sea of people together. It's a comforting silence but Lewis' heart keeps lurching every time their arms brush against each other.  
  
He feels like a fucking teenager.  
  
"Wanna take a shot with me?" Alex asks suddenly, and how could Lewis say no to that?  
  
"Sure, but whatever the garbage on the counter was tasted like gentrified piss."  
  
Alex laughs, "I have some nice rum in the back of the cabinet I've been saving. Why don't you say we break it out, huh?"  
  
"Sounds good to me!"  
  
"You'll have to get it from the cupboard, I'm not about to climb on my counter to get it at my own party."  
  
Lewis smirks, "You have to stand on a counter to put stuff in the back of the cupboard?"  
  
Alex grimaces, "Shouldn't have told you that, free ammunition. It's just easier, short legs and that."  
  
Lewis opens the cabinet and finds the bottle, pulling it out and letting Alex place their shot glasses on the counter. He pours an equal amount in each and hands Alex his.  
  
They cheers and take their shots. Alex's face twists in a pained expression, "Grim, that is!"  
  
Lewis snickers, but it's cut short. Alex is looking at him with sparkling eyes and the smile he reserves for when he makes people laugh.  
  
His chest flips again and it's almost aggravating how he feels himself go weak in the knees. Alex just does something to him.  
  
"You're pretty," Lewis says, not even thinking about it. Suddenly his throat feels tight and his head is reeling and Alex is still just looking at him with those eyes and -  
  
"You know," Alex says suddenly, tilting his head to the left and searching Lewis' face for something, "If you kissed me, I'd let you."  
  
Lewis' eyebrows shoot up and his fingers twitch, and before he can even think twice the shot glass is slipping out of his hand and crashing to the floor.  
  
The bustling conversation of the party dulls for no more than a second as people glance around to see the culprit of the noise - and when the talking goes back to how it was Alex is already leaning down.  
  
"Wait Alex don't pick it up with your fingers you'll-"  
  
Alex's yelp cuts him off, "Shit, motherfucker!"  
  
"Alex," Lewis sighs as Alex stands up, gripping at his finger. "You dumbass."  
  
Alex swears under his breath and juts his bottom lip out, "God that hurt."  
  
"Obviously! It's glass you dimwit _fucksake_ \- George mate, hey," Lewis waves him over, "Think you could sweep up this broken glass so no drunken barefoot people step in it? I'm gonna bandage up this fuckwad in the bathroom."  
  
George nods, "Course mate no problem!"  
  
Lewis leads Alex into the bathroom and shuts the door behind him.  
  
"Run your finger under warm water while I search your cupboards for the necessary tools."  
  
Alex does what he's told and Lewis can almost feel him watching him out of the corner of his eye. He finds cotton pads, band aids and antibacterial ointment.  
  
"Alright good with the water," Lewis says, "Turn off the tap and sit up on the counter so I can see your finger in the light better."  
  
Alex hops up without a word, holding out his pointer finger. Lewis slots himself between his legs, pressing a cotton pad to the cut to stop the bleeding. He cocks his head back and forth while he holds it there, making Alex giggle.  
  
Making Alex laugh will always give Lewis a shot of adrenaline - the way his eyes change and his lips curl like a crescent moon. Everything about him is absolutely beautiful.  
  
The music from the party is muffled, it feels like background noise until Alex starts humming along to the song.  
  
He takes away the cotton pad and tosses it in the bin. He douses a second pad in the ointment and rubs it softly over the cut, making sure he doesn't do it too hard as to hurt him accidentally.  
  
"You know you don't have to help me," Alex says, "I could've done this myself."  
  
His words aren't hostile or even condescending in the slightest - he sound genuinely confused.  
  
"I'm helping you because I want to, petal," Lewis explains, mirroring Alex's words from earlier. He smiles at the way Alex's cheeks pinken.  
  
Alex mutters a soft thank you as Lewis wraps a bandaid on his finger.  
  
"Not too tight?" Lewis asks as he throws away the trash.  
  
Alex shakes his head, "No, perfect."  
  
Lewis smiles, "There we go, all bandaged up. You shouldn't just pick up glass with your bare hands, smart one."  
  
He expects Alex to hop down off the counter, but he doesn't. Instead, he starts twirling his rings again and pulls his lip between his teeth.  
  
"Did you... Did you mean what you said earlier? When you said I was pretty?"  
  
Lewis is taken aback for a moment, "Course, I compliment you all the time."  
  
"I know It's just, it felt more... _real_ when you said it that time, maybe I'm just being stupid-"  
  
"No, no-" Lewis protests, stepping forward and looking him in the eyes. Even in the hideous fluorescent lights of the bathroom he looks as gorgeous as ever. His eyes are nervous and Lewis has never felt more enamored with someone.  
  
"Alex," Lewis starts again, "You are probably one of the most gorgeous people I've ever laid eyes on, if not the most gorgeous."  
  
Alex's eyes widen, the smallest smile making it's way to his face.  
  
He playfully shoves Lewis' shoulder, "Don't be a melt."  
  
It's quiet for a moment before Lewis works up the courage to ask a question of his own, "Did you mean what _you_ said? The kiss thing?"  
  
Alex looks startled, but not as much as Lewis expected. His eyes flutter and his smile grows ever so slightly, "I did. Not that you kissing me is something I think about a lot or anything but.. when I do, I think I'd let you."  
  
"Oh yeah?" Lewis says softly, stepping even closer. He coaxes Alex's gaze upward by lifting his chin with his fingers, "You'll let me?"  
  
Alex doesn't say a word, instead he just nods. It's stupid how confident it makes Lewis to render Alex speechless - the boy had so much to say, none of it going unspoken.  
  
Lewis moves his hand to cup his jaw and presses their lips together. It's slow, gentle, and unsure and yet Lewis thinks it may be the best kiss of his life.  
  
Alex tastes like rum and strawberry chapstick and he feels his fingers glide through his hair and his chest isn't flipping anymore, it just swells with an adoration he's never felt before.  
  
When he pulls away, Alex's eyes are sparkling again and he looks like he's actively trying to suppress a grin.  
  
"Well you did more than just let me, lad," Lewis teases and immediately Alex scoffs,  
  
"Oh shut it, Buchan."  
  
Lewis grins and when Alex wraps his arms around Lewis' neck and pulls him closer, all he does is kiss him again.

**Author's Note:**

> lemme know what you think!!! kudos are Beyond appreciated and comments will make me smile for at least an hour so theyre very welcome. mwahs!!!


End file.
